End It All
by Xion14XIV
Summary: This is a story about me, my brother, his girlfriend, and a crapload of our friends, getting revenge on girl that bullies other people around constantly, but this mystery girl has some tricks up her sleeves...


okay, so, with this being my first short story based on my life, Xion shall tell you the background! XD

Okay, this story involves me, my brother, Alderis, his girlfriend, Luna and a crapload of our other friends, trying to get revenge on a girl that constantly beats up Haruka. (Or Haru. That's me.) See, Alderis, Luna, and Haru came to the United States from Japan over two years ago and have been ridiculed because of discrimination and Haru doesn't need this because, in my opinion, I made her a Daffodil. :D Anyways, Alderis is tired of her sister being picked on, so he decides to stick up for her. Now...

ON TO CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

Haru didn't know what to think while she sat in her most hated place in the entire High School, the principal's office. Yeah, she'll admit that she got into fight. No, she wasn't the one that started it, though. The real culprit was a girl that she can't remember the name of in her dance class. English names were so hard for her to remember now. Trying to make herself look a bit more decent, although she really shouldn't because it was the only evidence she had, she tried combing out the tangles and tears of her once beautiful lavender hair with her scratched and scrapped up hand. At first glance, it appeared to everyone that Haru just arose from the grave. Jumping in shock and terror when the door slammed beside her, her face almost magically lit up at the site of her older brother, Alderis, who had just stepped in. In the back of her mind, she knew that he would bail her out no matter what.

"So, I understand that my fifteen year old sister got into a fight." Alderis started. "What I don't understand, though, is that she is getting the full-blown punishment when she clearly didn't start it." He pauses and looks down at his sister Haru. "Isn't that right, nee-chan?" He finished with a smile. Before Haru could open her mouth to say anything, the principal stepped in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Opranta, but all the students that were witnesses say that she was the one that started it."

"Yes, but has it ever crossed your mind that you could just ask her?"

"Mr. Opranta, I never ask the student that helped in the cause. They could very well lie about it and say that it was the other person."

"My sister doesn't lie. We weren't brought up in such a way."

Anyone could tell that by this point that Alderis was getting frustrated. Haru looked up at him through her innocent blue eyes to try and read his emotion. Anger, no doubt. His face was now a bright red, his light gray eyes drained of all happiness and creating shadows down his cheeks that made him look more menacing, his snow white hair that was once in spikes now falling down, covering most of his eyes and part of the sides of his face. Haru, trying not to pay attention to her brothers expression, examined the damage on her arms and hands. Scratched up and bruised beyond belief. Figures. Just then, she heard the line she was waiting for this entire time.

"Mr. Opranta, I'd think you'd better leave."

Next thing Haru knew, she was being dragged out of the principal's office by her brother.

Later that night at their pretty much annual group meeting, or so it was called, they decided to make the fight with Haru their main priority.

"Well, why don't just figure out who the girls' parents are then talk to them about it?" Jeremy, or as everyone called him Jorgovany, or .Org, asked. Alderis shook his head.

"I really don't want to ask my sister about any of that. She was thoroughly scared."

"Well, why don't we go to the principal?" The other Jeremy, or as his nickname implied his last name of Childers, brought up. Again, Alderis shook his head.

"No good. That guy hates me for some reason!"

The entire room went silent for a few minutes. Alderis looked around at all the faces in the room. There was Childers, Jorgovany, Josh Pilon, who was now called The Pilonian Empire or reasons unknown, Sean, and Luna, Alderis' wife-to-be who had came with him and Haru from Japan.

* * *

well, what do you guys think so far? Obviously, it's not finished yet, but I'm working on it and learning. Yes, LEARNING! Comment and rate.


End file.
